fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Speed Saga/Courses
Overview Mario Kart Speed Saga has 72 different race courses, divided among 18 cups themede after a character in the roster. In each cup there are two new courses and two returning courses. There are also 18 battle courses, 12 new and 6 returning. For new courses, the description will describe the major elements of the track, while for returning courses only the major changes from its previous version will be highlighted. Fire Tourney Hammer Cup (Mario) *Arena Circuit- A short and basic course, set in a nighttime setting similar to Mario Kart Stadium U. Its defining feature is a large U shaped arena in the center- this is to make it easier to avoid the powerful Mix items introduced in this game. There is a glide section and a zero gravity section. On the final lap, the arena floods, introducing racers to diving sections. *Mario Castle- The first one lap course in the game; it has more hazards such as Goombas, but still contains fairly wide roads. The course is set in Mario’s castle and the surrounding garden. There are bridges crossing lakes and rivers; these are the first roads without side rails, but falling off just forces racers to take a slightly slower route, so the course is still forgiving. *Mario Circuit Adv.- The course maintains the same general design from its appearance in Mario Kart 8, but with a few changes. The anti gravity section remains flat until the final lap, and there are Goombas on the section right after it. *Mario Circuit Wii- A figure-8 course set in a small village. The track is now set at harvest time, and harvest-themed decorations can be seen on the houses. The ramp over the chain chomp introduces command tricks. Vacuum Cup (Luigi) *Luigi's Blimport- Set at an airport designed primarily for blimps and hot-air balloons. The port is situated next to the ocean. After launching off of the port, racers glide back to the ground from blimp to blimp, avoiding the balloons. If a racer falls between the last blimp and the landing dock, there are boost panels in the water to minimize time loss. *Treacherous Mansion- A course set in the Treacherous Mansion from Luigi’s Mansion 2. The main room still contains the portals- the track splits into four different paths, two of which go through the portals. The track is narrower, but the split courses keep item concentration fairly low, making it easier to navigate safely. *Luigi's Mansion DS- Maintains the changes introduced in MK7, such as the glide panels, but with two changes- the muddy section has been modified into a water section, and the graveyard just outside the mansion has become the new muddy section. The portion in the mansion has antigravity along the walls. *Maka Wuhu 3DS- Wuhu island returns from MK 7. The section in the cave is now an antigravity section, and the route through the castle is now the only path through. Egg Cup (Yoshi) *Fruity Forest- A course set in a canyon near Soda Jungle. There is a large curved soda-fall that giant fruit falls over. The course uses 0G water segments to ride along the soda river in the canyon. *Yarn Loop- A very short course made out of yarn. The course is shaped like a 9, and has nine laps. The course changes over time- it floods on lap 3, turns to 0G on lap 5, and folds away after lap 8, turning into a super gliding section. *Yoshi Circuit GC- Similar to its MK 8 version- the track has no gimmicks, but there is an extra shortcut near the end. If a racer has a mushroom, they can cut behind the large building that serves as part of the course’s “foot”. The course has a dirt segment from the top of the head to the tip of the tail. *Kalimari Desert 64- Based of the 3DS remake of the course. There is wind along the course’s left side that pushes racers to the right. Earth Tourney Barrel Cup (Donkey Kong) *Sawmill Trail- A grimy lake with a wrecked ship in the center and a sawmill built around it. The course uses antigravity water sections- racers drive on top of the water to reach the wrecked ship. When in the sawmill, racers must dodge the giant blades. The course is based on Sawmill Hill from Tropical Freeze *Rocketbarrel Canyon- A canyon course very similar to the Cannon Canyon level in Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. The course is filled with swinging bundles of explosives, even in gliding sections. Because of this, racers need better air control, hence the introduction of antigravity air sections, which first appear in this course. Snowmad Tucks and Waldoughs serve as obstacles. *Sunset Wilds Adv.- The course has been redesigned, and is now set in a desert settlement full of shy guys. The “V” shaped section is now set on quicksand, which can be driven on using antigravity boats, or drive on rocky outcrops just above. *DK Mountain GC- Set in a jungle with a volcano during a rainstorm. The section on the mountain is now an antigravity section. The bridge has been replaced by a gliding section. On a side note, the volcano seems to have finally calmed down a little, but its back to its grouchy old self by the final lap, and shoots out fiery boulders. Spear Cup (Shy Guy) *Harmony Bay- A rocky lagoon at sunset, with plenty of music based motifs, such as flute-shaped rocks and a giant music note engraving on a cliff. The course contains extensive antigravity sections on the water, and urchins float on the water. *Sweet Dream- A one-lap course themed after food. The settings include a chocolate forest with graham cracker roads, a cake mountain with Sundae Thwomps, and an ice-cream summit and a gingerbread village. *Delfino Square DS- Set on Isle Delfino during a torrential rainstorm. The considerable rain has made the course slick, and the original secret passage is useless. Instead of driving across the stone bridge, racers turn right into the water and drive under the bridge to the dock. *Electrodrome U- Nearly identical to its appearance in MK 8. A few command panels have been added to large jumps. The section just after the first glide panel is now underwater. Bloom Cup (Wiggler) *Mudslide Derby- A dirt course set in a stadium. The course is very muddy (big suprise), and full of tight turns. Along the lower edge of the course water flows across the stage carrying boost panels, similar to Mt. Wario. There is a water section just before the finish line. *Cavern Commute- A one lap course through a giant cave. The course starts outside the cave on the mountain side, and transitions to a set of branching paths over a pit. Sec. 2 has a crystal-filled cavern, and sec. 3 contains an anti-gravity loop and a steep ascent out of the cave. *Dino Jungle GC- The Jungle is in the middle of a torrential rainstorm, and the section around the Dino's feet is now flooded with water. Other than that, it is identical to its appearance in MK 7. *Thwomp Ruins U- The course has sustained very few changes- the glide section just before the finish line is a little longer, and is now a free flying section. Because of this, the second section inside the temple is also longer, and full of Dry Bones. Water Tourney Peach Cup (Peach) *Peachy Orchard- A course set on a peach orchard. The course combines dirt courses with street drving- cars can be encountered on the road. On the third lap, the gate near the finish line closes, forcing racers to take the longer route to the glide panel. *Queen Peach- Set on a beachside hotel and dock with a cruise ship nearby. The race starts on the ship before transitioning to a sandy path. The course has only one lap with three sections. *Peach Beach GC- Mostly unchanged. The course is a little smaller, and has 4 laps instead of 3. Going through the secret warp pipe leads to a glide panel, and vehicles can now safely drive underwater. For laps 3 and 4, the tide comes in, completely flooding out the beach. *Sky Garden Adv.- The course is now set at night. While the track is still predominantly flat, the entire course takes place in anti gravity. The first shortcut now uses a command trick panel, and racers can perform tricks on the vine bridges. Crown Cup (Daisy) *Botanical Garden- A track set in a greenhouse. The course has three biomes- a desert with a Chain Chomp, a swamp, and a jungle with piranha plants inside it. There was a fourth biome, but it is closed at the time of the race. *Sarasaland- A course set in Sarasaland. The first section is in Birabuto, and has a pyramid in it. The second section is split between Easton, which has a giant statue at the center of an island, and Muda, which has an underwater section. The last section is in the Chai Kingdom, with a large gliding section and a palace at the finish line. *Daisy Circuit Wii- Daisy Circuit has been transformed into a tourist resort. The "8" section is lined with shops, and the lighthouse has been upgraded. The secret passage now sports a glide panel. *Daisy Hills 3DS- The two "hills" have been made into anti-gravity sections. Nothing else has changed. Pickax Cup (Toad) *Mushroom Mountain- A climb up a mountain side full of humongous fungus. This is the first course to predominantly feature bouncy mushrooms. Once at the top, the second half of the course is a flight to the bottom. *Metro Overpass- A marathon one lap course set in a busy city. Sec. one is a drive along the highway, while dodging cars and semis. Sec two is along the rooftops and into a parking garage, and sec. 3 is a glide over the busy thoroughfares of Somewhere City. *Toad’s Factory Wii- The factory has fallen into disrepair since Mario Kart Wii. The section right after the docks is now an anti-gravity section, and the mud section has flooded- the racers can either drive under or on the water.. In the section with the crushers, the one in the center is stuck in the down position, but the conveyors still work. *Moonview Highway Wii- The course has not changed since its last appearance. Wind Tourney Luma Cup (Rosalina) *Starlight Fountain- Yet another 3-section course set near a mountain. This mountain has a magic fountain at the top of it. The course starts a t a village near the bottom of the mountain, and racers drive through a glowing forest path that crosses a glistening river several times. Racers then drive onto the river into a cave, going against the current, and drive up a waterfall. Racers exit the cave and follow the path to a glide panel, fly over the fountain, and land on an elevated deck. *Celestial Station- A train station... IN SPACE! Racers start at the station, and follow the trains course until it enters a tunnel. Then they glide across the tracks to a small path that jumps several asteroids. If a racer lands on the train, there is a boost panel on top of it. *Rosalina's Ice Planet 3DS- much of the course is set in antigravity, and the lake racers can dive into has an alternate route allowing racers to float across instead. *Rainbow Road Wii- The course's setting is closer to that of Super Mario 3D world, but still retains some of its inspiration from Galaxy. The section after the cannon is antigravity, and the figure-eight portion is a super gliding section. Gameboo Cup (E.Gadd) *Evershade Valley- A course based on Evershade Valley from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. Contains elements from both E Gadd's bunker and Gloomy Mansion. *Boo's Badlands- combines the mountain stages from Super Mario Bros. U with a ghostly theme. Poison water also appears here. *Boo Lake Adv- The course is now above an actual lake, unlike the original. Some portions are underwater, and others slowly sink into the water as the race progresses. *Twisted Mansion U- If the player takes the lower route after the water section, there will be a hidden path that cuts across the grass before the finish. The curve doesn't go as far to compensate. Stork Cup (Baby Mario) *Sugar Garden- A Candy Garden. The track has two loops made of food, a chocolate pond that must be boosted over, and an incline with large gum balls rolling down it. *Lost Grotto- A course set in the ocean as racers drive to an underwater city filled with lost toys. Most of the race takes place on large stone pillars as racers speed straight down to the ocean floor. *Sweet Sweet Mountain U- *Baby Circuit GC- The course has been redesigned as a möbius strip, although the number of laps has not been changed. The lower half of the course is set on anti-gravity. Star Tourney Garlic Cup (Wario) *Lost City- An archeological dig site set in a desert. Racers drive thru a sinkhole in antiravity, and enter an underground city, jumping over gaping pits. The racers exit thru a secret path underwater and emerge at a small lake. *Trawler Warehouse- A mad drive through an industrial dock and warehouse. Racers leap across sliding platforms, and encounter a split path in the warehouse. The race ends on the docks, gliding from ship to ship. *Wario Colosseum- The entire section within the dome is charged with antigravity, and thee boost ramp over the hole is now a glide panel. The only other changes are aesthetic- the colosseum is full of spectators, and the course has been refurbished. The course has only two laps due to its length, just like the original. *Diamond City GP- One of two courses from Mario Kart GP. Due to the courses short length, it has five laps instead of three. The course is normal for the first two laps, but antigravity activates on the last three laps, powering the entire course. The course is set at nighttime. Racket Cup (Waluigi) *Waluigi Studios- A course built in and around a movie studio. The 3 section course is full of gimmicks from start to finish. Sec.1 is set on a muddy path in a prehistoric jungle, leading to a hidden temple. Sec. two is split between two paths- a water section themed around sunken ships, and a gliding section themed around an oriental mountain. Sec. 3 is set in space, and contains a lot of twisting, antigravity roads. *Carnival Hill- Set in a carnival on a hill (duh). The course features a rollercoaster, which is driven on in antigravity. There are two shortcuts- follow the coaster tracks and take the spiral instead of falling to the left, and go inside the bigtop and jump through the flaming hoop. *Vanilla Lake Snes.- A course set in a snowy lake. The course is the site for an ice-sculpture competition, and the course has sections where the racers can go underwater safely. *Waluigi Pinball DS- Back for a third appearance! The entire section on the pinball board is in antigravity. Also, the board will randomly change the main section with the bumpers if it lands three of the same symbol on the roulette- and it usually will at least once. The pinballs can begin to leave flaming trails, the stage can be submerged in water or covered in ice, or the bumpers can become electrified, shrinking racers instead of just bouncing them. Bullet Cup (Metal Mario) *Robot Metropolis- A track set in a futuristic city. Racers drive up buildings, glide over the rooftops, and cruise on the street below. Fortunately all the other vehicles fly now, so there is no traffic to contend with. *Oil Outpost- A course set in an oilfield. The course includes a train that crosses the road- it can be avoided by driving to the side since it is only has two cars. There is also an antigravity section driving on red girders, and racers drive both on and inside of pipes transporting oil. Racers also float across a massive oil vat, or drive along its edge. *Choco Mountain 64- Much like cheese land, Choco Mountain is now made of actual chocolate. The boulders are replaced with giant pieces of chocolate, not unlike Tootsie Rolls. There is (mercifully) a railing built along the edge, so racers cannot fall to the track below anymore. *Rock Rock Mountain 3DS- The section along the steep rise before the finish line is now an antigravity section, as well as the section in the cave. The gliding section is now a super gliding section, and Waddle Wings will fly across the racers path. Shadow Tourney Fortress Cup (Bowser) *Bowser's Tower- A race up Bowser's tower from 3D World. A three-section course. *Magma Mountain- A generic lava course, including a castle (since there is no new Bowser's castle course). *Drybone Desert U- No changes. *Bowser's Castle GC- The cylindrical bridge is now an anti-gravity segment, and racers drive inside the cylinder rather than on it. The portion with the turntable is now underwater. Magic Cup (Kamek) *Boo University- A haunted university with many branching paths through the various buildings. There are three paths (or courses), and each racer must travel on each once during the race. *Galactic Galleon- Themed after Super Mario Galaxy and its airships. *Airship Fortress DS- The engine room and spiral tower are antigravity sections. *Cloudtop Cruise U- No changes. Shell Cup (Koopa Troopa) *Skelekoop Pass- A threacherous mountain road filled with ice, sleet, and massive koopa fossils. Lots of antigravity and water sections. A three-section course. *Desolate Flats- A desert similar to Drybone Desert, with an abandoned town inside it. Dust regularly kicks up to block the racers view. Lot's of off-road. *Dry Dry Desert Wii- The temple is flodding with water as well as sand. Racers can either drive on the sandy patches or dive into the murky water for speed boosts. The preceding section has anti gravity, and there is a glide panel as they exit the temple. *Desert Hills DS- The Pokeys behave the same way as in Mario Kart 8. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games